wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Villkatt
Villkatt is owned by Darkmoon. Do not steal him!!! Appearance Villkatt has pale orange scales, dark orange wing membranes, brown horms, and ember orange eyes. His wings are useless and the wing muscles are limp. He has muscular legs, and he has long claws. He sometimes wears a deer skull as a helmet, or uses prey bones as claw extensions. He and some of the cougars in his pride have made armor out of prey bones, using vines to bind the bones together. He wears this armor when he goes to a city to raid. Abilities Villkatt is a fireless twin. He has no fire, and he is abnormally small. He looks like he is two years old, but he is actually 5. His wings are useless, almost paralyzed. He can climb very well and will even glide sometimes. He is very fast and he can climb a tree like a squirrel. Personality He is wary of other dragons, not trusting any of them. His only friends and allies are his pride of cougars. He gets easily angered, and even small things can irritate him. He hates everyone who is not in his pride, and has never talked with another dragon. He has a small spark of curiosity to learn more about dragonkind, but that is often overwhelmed by his wariness towards others. Sometimes he hangs out in the shadows of a nearby marketplace, observing the dragons there to learn lmore about them. History Vill was hatched with a firescales twin. He was thrown off of a cliff, but the wind blew him into the river. A cougar who was catching fish found him and brought him back to the pride. He was adopted by Voldsom, a respected female cougar. He was raised as a cougar, speaking Felistounge instead of Dragon. He learned how to hunt, how to fight, and how to survive. He went with his village when they raided nearby towns in the hard winters. WHen he turned three, he tried to fly like he had seen other dragons. He jumped off of a cliff and flapped his wings. He didn't fly, but managed to glide to the ground. He began to hang around in the shadows of a close town, observing the dragons. He learned a few simple Dragon words: you, me, I, fly, dragon, yes, no. His life changed when he turned four. Since he was getting bigger, at least twice the size of most of the cougars in the pride, the lead male chose to kick him out. Having nowhere else to go, he went to Possibility, the city he had been living near. He lived on the streets, slowly learning how to fit in to dragon society after four years of living like a wildcat. In the year he's lived in Possibility, his social skills have drastically improved. He can now speak at a basic level, and he has learned a bit about how to act around other dragons. He doesn't know it, but he's also met his twin sister a few times. Gallery Screenshot_2019-06-23-00-45-11_kindlephoto-412663469.png|Base by Joy Ang, colored by Darkmoon File:50ACEAC2-DB57-40A5-A155-55D82EF5687A.jpeg|Jada by Lacey IMG 20191118 190159 kindlephoto-70331995.jpg|Villkatt by Moonwatcher908 Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:LGBT+